


Wedding

by MissDizzyD



Series: Warm and Real and Bright [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Although if you didn't guess there was a wedding then just really?, Dancing, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Speeches, Weddings, awkward relatives, everyone wants stiles' ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDizzyD/pseuds/MissDizzyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott stutters, Allison cries, wedding breakfasts are awkward as fuck and Stiles is the best Best Man ever (even if he totally improvises his speech, but shhhhh). </p>
<p>"Scott blurts out, “Will you marry me?” Loud enough to get the whole restaurant’s attention, if they weren’t already staring. Which they are. Everyone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but times have been awful. Anyway, here's something I started in August and finished this evening.

“So, having known Isaac for five years now, I suggest a toast,” Stiles waits as everyone raises their glasses, some more reluctantly than others (Jackson, because he’s still a douche, no matter how much times passes and no matter how awesome Stiles’ speeches are). “To Isaac, a strong, loyal friend who is now a whole year older. Happy birthday Isaac!” Isaac’s face as everyone repeats Stiles’ words and drinks to him is adorable; like he can’t believe he has such a fantastic pack to look after him on his birthdays... or maybe that’s just Stiles’ biased viewpoint. Conversation lapses a bit as they wait for dessert to arrive, but Scott stands up, drawing everyone’s attention. Stiles stops kissing Derek and frowns at his best friend. He looks nervous, kind of pale and sickly, his hands fumbling before he shoves them in the pockets of his suit pants. Scott normally has no problem talking to a crowd; it’s something he does without a second thought but now... Well, right now he looks terrified.

“I, uh, have something to say,” he says, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He looks quickly at Derek and Stiles looking very much like he wants to bolt, then turns back to Allison, takes her hand and sinks to one knee. Stiles gasps and has to clamp his hand over the girly squeals threatening to escape him. The nerves, the fumbling, the sickly pallor... And oh my _God_ , that’s a ring box Scott’s opening!

The ring inside is so perfectly _Allison_ that Stiles has to wonder who helped him pick it out because as good as Scott is... This isn’t just Scott’s work. A glance around the table tells him that it was Lydia, who is looking at the ring very smugly, like she made just the right choice. And she did – it’s perfect. 

It’s a thin silver band encrusted with three clear diamonds either side of a larger gemstone in delicate, pale pink. It’s exquisite, incredible, beautiful, and Stiles’ chest aches because even if Scott had to go to Lydia for help with this, the two of them together managed to get it spot on.

Stiles realises that he’s kind of zoned out and is just staring longingly at the ring when Derek nudges him. He jerks back to reality to see Scott waxing lyrical over Allison’s hair and her eyes and her dimples and... _Ok, Scott, don’t overdo it..._

“I hope you’re taking notes,” he breathes sideways to Derek, taking wicked joy in the way Derek tenses up, “He’s setting the bar pretty high.”

“...He’s no competition,” Derek whispers back after a second or two, taking his hand and leaning over to kiss his neck. Stiles pretends his heart doesn’t skip a beat. He also pretends he doesn’t see Derek smirking because the stupid werewolf heard it too. 

“So, er, Allison, I know that we’re kind of young, but... I mean, you know...” Scott’s losing his nerve. Stiles sees it clear as day in the way his best friend glances at the restaurant doors, looks down at the floor, how the box shakes in his hands, but Scott keeps jabbering on, spouting a mixture of fillers and random statements and reasons why Allison might say no. Which she won’t, because she is equally as besotted as Scott and her eyes are shining with tears, a small smile playing on her lips as she watches him struggle. Which, yeah, kind of scary, actually. Suddenly though, Scott stops babbling and blurts out, “Will you marry me?” Loud enough to get the whole restaurant’s attention, if they weren’t already staring. Which they are. _Everyone._

The entire room freezes – dozens of pairs of eyes staring as Scott and Allison gaze at each other like... Well, like they’re madly in love. Stiles sees Allison’s lips move but doesn’t hear anything. From the way the wolves sag with relief, it’s a positive answer. 

“She said yes, right?” Danny asks from halfway down the table. 

“Yes,” Allison says louder, watching the ring slide onto her finger. The restaurant bursts into a round of applause as Scott stands up and they kiss and admire the ring and Allison starts crying. 

“I don’t think I’d ramble as much,” Derek mutters, just for Stiles, as they all stand to congratulate the couple. 

“Well my dimples aren’t as ‘magical’ as Allison’s,” Stiles teases.

“I beg to differ,” Derek says, kissing Stiles’ cheek in the exact spot where his dimple would appear, should he grin. Which he does, because Derek is a sweet little puppy, even when he’s acting like a big, tough Alpha.

~~~

Four months later and two days before the wedding, Stiles goes along for Allison’s final dress fitting, partly because she asked him to but mainly because _Lydia and Erica told him to_ and they still scare the shit out of him. But when Allison first walks out of the changing room, he doesn’t regret a single moment of their ‘teasing’. He’d endure years and years of taunting for this one moment because Allison is positively _radiant_ in her gown. 

In a word, it’s beautiful. In a lot more words, it’s floor length, made of fine white silk, Stiles knows from the extensive research he did into silhouettes that it is an ‘empire’, pinched in just below her bust with a pale pink sash that matches her engagement ring in tone and shade. Scott will be ecstatic that she liked the colour enough to theme the entire day around it. 

Before Stiles really knows what’s happening, he’s being pulled into a group hug with Allison, Lydia and Erica and trying desperately not to cry as the girls weep all over him. It’s a close call, but he gets his tears in check as they all pull away, giggling and complimenting the dress. Stiles just whispers that she looks beautiful and hangs back as women with tape measures descend on the dress. He vaguely wonders if Scott and Allison could be anymore perfect for each other before figuring that no, they couldn’t. Not without actually being characters from a Disney movie.

~~~

“...I promise to love and cherish you, in body and spirit for the rest of my life. I will never leave you. You are my best friend, my companion and my soul mate and we will be together for as long as we both shall live.” 

Only a dozen or so members of the congregation understand the complete truth behind Scott’s vows, that whatever happens he will never, _ever_ leave Allison because she is his mate and he would rather die than be without her for a single day.

But having said that, Allison’s vows are equally true, and that’s nothing but horrifically sappy, adorable human love. 

Stiles feels his eyes prickle again, but blinks back the tears. He doesn’t fool Derek, though, who merely reaches over and takes his hand, silently supporting him through the rest of the ceremony. 

~~~

Dinner is _tense_. 

Though Stiles thinks that’s only to be expected when a werewolf marries a hunter – there were bound to be issues regarding seating at the top table. Namely that the Argents have tried to kill Scott on multiple occasions and, hello, neither Scott nor Melissa is very happy about that. They tried to stick to tradition as much as possible but when they tried to seat Derek (who apparently has Alpha privileges when it comes to weddings and seating plans) next to Victoria Argent, Stiles stepped in and told everyone they were being stupid. 

So now Lydia was sat on the far end mediating Stiles’ father (who still looked confused as to why he was at the top table at all, but Scott insisted he was family) and Victoria who were sat on her left. Scott and Allison were in their own little happy bubble at the centre of the table, blissfully unaware that Chris and Melissa are trying desperately to stay on mutual subjects but sometimes sway a little too close to hunter-issues. Stiles steps in where he can from his seat next to Melissa, but it’s difficult because he’s also trying to get Derek to stop scowling so he doesn’t scare the flower girl, Allison’s little cousin Poppy.

Stiles wonders vaguely if Scott and Allison know that their wedding breakfast is being barely held together by Stiles and Lydia. But they probably don’t, they’re oblivious to the outside world right now and for once in his life, Stiles is content to be the unappreciated best friend.

~~~

Stiles’ leg is jiggling erratically underneath the table as they listen to the other speeches. Chris starts off by talking about how his little girl is all grown up and how proud he is of her and how he hopes she will take over the family business, which most people take to mean selling guns to police... But Stiles has Derek clinging to his hand like it’s the only thing keeping him from ripping Chris’ head off then slaughtering the whole Argent family, which it might well be, so Stiles hangs on and tries not to imagine his bones crunching together. Allison is obviously doing her best to keep smiling but Scott looks like he’s laying an egg the size of Pluto. 

Scott, of course, then has to stand up on shaking legs and give his own speech which turns out surprisingly well considering his father-in-law basically just threatened him with death. He spends a lot of time complimenting Allison (and Stiles is sure he didn’t read that in Scott’s draft, so he’s definitely adlibbing) and then a lot of time commending Lydia and Erica on their help with everything. He sits down again and looks to Lydia.

Because of course Lydia is giving a speech because it’s _Lydia_ , valedictorian, head of student council, top of every class she’s ever sat through (and probably some she hasn’t). 

She takes about ten minutes talking about how amazing Allison is and how lucky Scott is and how perfect they are together, but Stiles hardly remembers any of it because he’s next, God damn it and he’s not ready for this at all. What if he says something stupid and reveals werewolves to the entire world? 

He feels slight pressure on his leg and looks down to see that Derek is squeezing his thigh slightly, not high enough to be sexual but enough to take his mind off things. He calms down just in time to hear the end of Lydia’s speech and then everyone is looking at him and he doesn’t know what to do so he just stands up, keeping a tight hold on Derek’s hand. He knows this speech. He does. He learnt it inside out and backwards. He knows how to start. _He does._

Derek stands up beside him. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the best man,” is all he says, his voice carrying impressively across the room, and then he sits down again. 

Scott. Talk about Scott. That’s the best man’s job. 

“Scott and I go a long way back, like a hideously long way, actually,” he hears Scott and their parents give huffs of laughter, “We met the first day of elementary school when I was the twitchy kid and Scott was the boy with the funny jaw. Not much has changed since then.” Another laugh from their parents. “He’s been there for me my entire life since, through the good bits and the, uh...” Oh no. No, no, _no_ , now _Stiles_ is adlibbing, “Not so great bits. Like when I broke my arm. You were there, Scotty, remember? You said, ‘Go ahead, Stiles, one handed monkey bars are the new big thing.’” There’s a general laugh at this, which is good because he’s so off script now it’s not even funny. He can see Lydia and Erica scowling at him because this is not the speech they had planned. At all. And they’re glaring as if he isn’t fully aware that he’s fucked himself up with this fucking speech. 

“There have been some fantastic moments, though,” like when Scott got bitten by a werewolf meaning I got to meet my mate who was the crazy Alpha’s scowly nephew? No! “Well, there must have been some along the way somewhere.” People laugh again and he breathes a huge sigh of relief. He’s in completely unchartered territory now, up the creek without a paddle... Or a boat... Or even the common sense to swim to the side and give up. “When Scott met our lovely Allison, though... He became a better person. He got his anger issues under control because just her voice calmed him down. The smell of her shampoo had him daydreaming. Seeing her across the hall in school would give him this goofy little smile. It was pathetic and kind of nauseating, but hey I’ve seen his junk, I can suffer through a few adorably goofy smiles.” 

Crap, _crap, CRAP!_ Why is his brain rebelling right now? People are staring at him, though, completely enraptured with his stories. There are even a few teary eyes around. He passes Melissa his pocket square to wipe her eyes and she rubs his arm in thanks. He should really wrap this up now before there are tears of a different kind. Like embarrassment-tears. Are embarrassment-tears a thing?

“Obviously, they had issues, every couple does, but then at junior prom, everything fell into place. He told her he loved her,” she found out he’s a werewolf, she tried to kill them all, she realised the error of her ways, “And they lived happily ever after. They are literally the Prince Charming and Snow White of the real world. So, having known Scott for most of my life and Allison for the last six years, I propose a toast,” and now he’s reverted to all-occasions party speech, just fantastic. He lifts his glass of champagne and tips it slightly, copying what he saw in _Neighbours_ that one time. “To the bride and groom, the most beautiful couple to grace the Earth, may your life together be long and happy with many more joyful memories to come. Scott and Allison.”

“Scott and Allison!” 

Only then does he realise that he, too, is welling up and he’s gripping Derek’s hand so hard he’s astonished it hasn’t fallen off yet. 

~~~

When it comes to the first dance, Stiles almost groans with how perfect their song is. Everything about this day has been so perfect for Scott and Allison – the rings, the dress, the music... Everything apart from Stiles’ speech which, even so, was only a tiny blip. It wasn’t so bad. Lydia and Erica hadn’t _actually_ followed through on their threat to castrate him with only sandpaper and an eyelash curler. He didn’t even question the threat – if anyone could do it, it was Lydia and Erica.

Anyway, their first dance is set to The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Roberta Flack and it’s painfully accurate. Scott had fallen in love as soon as he handed over his spare pen. Allison fell almost as quickly and equally permanently.

The Sheriff takes to the floor with Victoria and Chris bows to Melissa and soon everyone is dancing, even _Derek_. He’s holding Stiles tight against his body and glaring at anyone who looks sideways at them, especially one of Allison’s distant relatives who compliments Stiles’ doe eyes and doesn’t seem to take no for an answer, even when Derek nearly takes off his hand for grabbing Stiles’ ass. In the guy’s defence, Stiles has a lovely ass – even Derek had to admit it was extremely grabbable. 

A DJ takes over the decks eventually and the music changes from Frank Sinatra cooing soft jazz to a sultry, sexy dubstep remix. 

Derek winces and drags him further away from the speakers. Stiles lets himself be pulled along because he’s just a little tipsy and no match for Derek even when he’s fully sober. Derek stops right at the edge of the dance floor near the wall where the light’s dimmer and grabs Stiles’ hips, pulling them flush together and grinding ever so slightly. Just enough to get Stiles interested. He winds his arms up around Derek’s neck and presses closer, kissing him slow and deep, angling their heads to taste _more_ of each other. Derek slips his thigh between Stiles’ and Stiles breaks away to moan and lick at Derek’s stubble. He’s wanted to do that all day – it’s at the nice scratchy stage between shaved and beardy, perfect for scraping over sensitive parts. 

A cough breaks them apart and the Sheriff is stood right next to them, eyes narrowed at Derek who has the good grace to look sheepish and remove his leg from its compromising position. 

“Scott and Allison are leaving, we need to get everyone outside,” he tells them, gesturing for them to follow him, “Derek, you deal with Scott’s family,” he points at a huddle of people surrounding Melissa, glancing nervously at the Argents who glare back. “Stiles, you’re on Argent duty. Mind the creepy uncle,” the Sheriff says unapologetically, smirking when Derek snarls under his breath and glares at said uncle. 

~~~

Five minutes later Derek almost starts an all out war on the dance floor when Allison’s Uncle Martin cops a feel of Stiles’ ass. 

“These Argents just can’t get enough of me,” Stiles mutters bitterly, pulling Derek outside to watch Scott and Allison drive away.

~~~  
Later, in their gloriously luxurious hotel suite, Stiles enjoys some of the most possessive sex he’s ever experienced, courtesy of Derek and his Miracle-Hands.

Followed by his very own engagement ring at the bottom of his champagne glass.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. I hope you liked it but if not, feel free to abuse me in the comments section. (Constructive criticism is also actively encouraged, of course.)
> 
> Also, have my tumblr: http://imtheanomaly.tumblr.com/  
> I post whatever takes my fancy at the time and I'm also taking fanfic prompts, if you like :)


End file.
